Drive me home
by Neechu
Summary: Cela rend Seifer furieux, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de traîner les fesses de Squall à la maison. (Avec un peu de chance, un jour Squall fera de même.)


**Disclaimer :** Tout à SQEX, je suppose.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été rédigé dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème _«_ Tituber » et voilà ce que j'ai pondu. C'est certainement bourré de fautes et très brouillon, je suis désolée. Je voulais absolument le finir et le publier avant le délai qui est dans six heures et demie. Ma Grise, c'est cadeau pour toi, ma première tentative dans le monde d'FF8 ! No comment sur le titre, il est 2h30 du matin, merci beaucoup.

x

* * *

.

 **DRIVE ME HOME**

.

* * *

x

 **-1-**

Ellone est partie, et Squall part chaque jour à sa recherche, sans relâche.

La seule différence, d'un jour à l'autre, c'est que Squall s'éloigne un peu plus de l'orphelinat et qu'il rentre de plus en plus tard.

Cette fois, la nuit est tombée, il a commencé à pleuvoir et Squall n'est toujours pas là.

Cela énerve Seifer.

C'est lui a qui péché le plus de poissons cette après-midi mais tout le monde s'en fiche parce qu'ils sont trop occupés à s'inquiéter pour cet idiot.

« Je vais le chercher », annonce-t-il en bombant le torse avant de partir en courant pour ne pas être rattrapé par Gouvernante.

Seifer sait que c'est dangereux, mais il en a marre d'entendre parler de ce pleurnichard. Alors c'est lui qui va le trouver, le ramener et ça ce sera un exploit dont ils se souviendraient encore longtemps tous ces gros nuls.

Malheureusement, cela lui demande beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et il déteste encore plus Squall parce qu'il a froid et qu'il ne voit rien avec toute cette pluie.

Il n'est pourtant pas question d'abandonner. Abandonner, c'est pour les perdants. Et Seifer n'est pas un perdant.

Peu importe si cela lui prend la nuit et qu'il doit affronter des monstres, il a dit qu'il ramènerait Squall.

Et il trouve Squall, grâce à la lumière du phare qui éclaire régulièrement les alentours. Seifer se sent un peu idiot de ne pas avoir pris une lampe de poche avant de s'être précipité dehors mais ça fait de lui un garçon encore plus fort, n'est-ce pas ?

Squall pleure, sans surprise, et son poing se resserre autour du t-shirt trempé de Seifer qui lui donne un coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne avant de le redresser sans douceur. Cependant, Squall ne peut pas marcher. Il titube et s'écroule dans la boue en se tenant le genou.

Seifer jure, râle, en profite pour insulter Squall et le traiter de faible parce que c'est vrai, en plus, mais il finit malgré tout par lui dire de grimper sur son dos et il le porte jusqu'à la maison.

.

 **-2-**

Le temps passe et, petit à petit, tout le monde s'en va dans de nouvelles familles.

Sauf Squall et Seifer.

Seifer s'en fout, ou du moins il répète de toutes ses forces qu'il s'en fout, qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une nouvelle famille et qu'il n'est pas un lâcheur. Après tout, il y a Gouvernante et pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait quitter Gouvernante ?

Squall ne dit rien, c'est devenu une nouvelle habitude et Seifer ne sait pas laquelle il déteste le plus. La différence majeure, c'est qu'il fait moins de bruit maintenant et Seifer doit avouer que c'est quand même reposant.

Sauf que Seifer s'ennuie. Seifer n'aime pas courir en pleine nuit sous la pluie à glisser dans la gadoue, mais au moins il avait l'occasion de leurs montrer qui était le meilleur.

Maintenant, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il ne peut même plus mettre des araignées dans les slips de la poule mouillée et c'est trop nul. Squall s'en fout des araignées, lui. Il s'en fout de tout.

Squall est chiant. Il est vraiment nul.

Et, zut, Seifer est le plus vieux, il devrait au moins lui montrer du respect !

Mais non, Squall a décidé qu'il était un grand garçon maintenant, qu'il avait besoin de personne et il se met même à se barrer de la maison sans prévenir.

Ça rend Seifer furieux.

Qu'est-ce que Squall peut trouver à faire, là-bas, tout seul ? Comme si Squall était capable de tuer des monstres. Est-ce qu'il essaye de se faire tuer ?

Seifer est curieux, si curieux qu'il attrape la barre en fer qu'il a trouvé sur le bord du rivage un matin et il part à la recherche de Squall.

Si Seifer s'ennuie, alors Squall aussi devrait s'ennuyer. Seifer est le plus vieux, il décide, c'est comme ça.

C'est devenu facile de trouver Squall, surtout en plein jour, et il y arrive rapidement, prêt à en découdre.

Sauf que Squall n'est pas seul quand il arrive enfin à mettre la main dessus et la barre en fer de Seifer n'est pas une arme suffisante contre le monstre qui s'est jeté lui. Malgré tout, parce que Seifer n'est pas du genre a baissé les bras, il frappe de toutes ses forces sur ce qui lui semble être la tête du monstre.

Seifer est fort. Il n'y a plus personne à l'orphelinat maintenant et Gouvernante a besoin d'aide comme Seifer s'ennuie, c'est lui qui s'occupe des tâches les plus difficiles. Quand Gouvernante n'a pas besoin de lui, il s'entraîne et il est plutôt fier de ses biceps.

Seifer est fort, alors il arrive quand même à assez déstabiliser le monstre pour permettre à Squall se s'écarter et de s'enfuir. Sauf que Squall s'écroule au bout de quelques pas.

Cette fois, c'est plus difficile, et plus dangereux mais Seifer n'a pas le temps d'avoir peur parce qu'un liquide violet étrange coule le long du bras de Squall et qu'il doit le ramener à la maison.

.

 **-3-**

Oncle Cid ouvre une nouvelle école et il y emmène Seifer et Squall.

Seifer aime la BGU. Ici, les gens ne partent plus, ils arrivent et ils sont tous beaucoup plus divertissants que ce crétin de Squall qui devient de plus en plus froid au fil du temps.

À présent, c'est à peine si Squall regarde Seifer et cela le rend furieux. Cela le rend d'autant plus furieux que le jour où Oncle Cid leur a permis de choisir leur future arme, Squall est revenu avec une Gunblade.

Seifer se rappelle du regard fier et heureux d'Oncle Cid lors de son propre test, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Seifer était aussi à l'aise avec une Gunblade. Seifer s'était imaginé être important, être unique quelque part mais quelques heures plus tard, Squall était revenu au dortoir avec une foutue Gunblade lui aussi et Cid était encore plus rayonnant parce qu'il avait deux futurs manieurs de la Gunblade.

Mais Seifer n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser faire, à baisser les bras et ce jour n'avait rien changé, bien au contraire.

Seifer est fort, il n'a pratiquement pas besoin de produire le moindre effort pour tenir le rythme mais il s'assure de travailler dur afin d'être le meilleur et s'il se bat régulièrement avec Squall ce n'est que pour s'assurer que ce dernier ne le rattrape pas.

Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait prévu. Très vite, il entend parler des GF, de leurs pouvoirs et de ce qu'elles peuvent apporter à leurs utilisateurs. Seifer est excité comme jamais quand Cid lui assure qu'il pourra bientôt se lier à celle qu'ils ont ramené à l'école et il se sent plus que prêt à embrasser cette puissance dont seuls les meilleurs Seed ont accès jusque là.

Shiva est le nom de la GF, et Shiva déteste Seifer autant que Seifer déteste la sensation que Shiva lui donne.

Cid tente maladroitement de le rassurer en lui parlant de compatibilité, il lui assure qu'il y aurait bientôt d'autres GF accessibles aux élèves mais Seifer est trop occupé à fixer Squall s'associer à la pétasse de glace pour l'écouter.

De tous les élèves, il faut que ce soit Squall qui soit le plus compatible avec la GF.

Cela rend Seifer furieux. Si furieux que le soir même, il défie Squall et il s'assure de faire de sorte que Squall donne tout ce qu'il a, juste pour mieux l'écraser.

Après tout, Seifer est le meilleur. Il s'est fait une place indiscutable au sein de la BGU et il est quelqu'un de confiance, d'important. Cid a nommé Seifer à la tête du Comité de Discipline, Squall devrait juste apprendre à rester à sa place.

Oh, cela lui fait tellement de bien de taper sur cet idiot, de ne lui donner aucune occasion de l'ignorer, de lui donner tant de fil à retordre que, enfin, Squall fait appelle à sa nouvelle alliée.

Malgré les ordres que Squall a reçu, il invoque Shiva. Les alentours se couvrent de glace, emprisonnant les pieds de Seifer qui écarquille les yeux quand un visage translucide apparaît, comme si Squall portait tout à coup un masque de glace.

« Tu es trop faible, jeune humain, et celui-ci n'en vaut pas la peine », déclare une voix profonde et caverneuse.

Un froid glacial s'abat sur Seifer puis toute la glace disparaît comme si elle n'avait été là. Cependant, Seifer n'a pas le temps de réaliser ou de comprendre ce qui vient de se produire qu'il voit du sang s'échapper du nez de Squall.

Et si ce dernier ne mord pas la poussière, c'est uniquement parce que Seifer est rapide.

.

 **-4-**

Seifer ne devient pas SeeD.

Seifer échoue à l'examen, encore et encore et encore.

Cela le rend furieux car si Seifer n'est pas bon pour suivre des ordres, c'est uniquement parce qu'on lui file des ordres de merde et qu'il refuse de laisser des gens mourir sous ses yeux s'il peut les sauver.

Le pire, c'est le regard désolé de Cid, même si à présent Cid l'évite complètement et ils font tous semblant de lui expliquer pourquoi il doit encore attendre une année tandis que de plus en plus d'élèves osent le regarder de haut. En particulier cette satané Quistis Trepes qu'il doit même appeler Instructrice à présent.

Ifrit rit dans sa tête, moqueur, en lui rappelant que cette année, il risque de se faire de nouveau doubler par l'enfant de glace.

Seifer ne voit pas de quoi il parle, comme si Squall l'avait déjà dépassé dans quoi que ce soit. Comme si Squall pouvait être SeeD avant lui.

Non, c'est tout simplement impossible et ce n'est pas difficile de pousser Squall à l'affronter. Squall est le seul à utiliser la Gunblade, le seul type à peu près valable pour lui permettre de s'entraîner convenablement au maniement de son arme.

Mais Seifer oublie souvent qu'ils deviennent tous les deux de plus en plus forts et dans le feu de l'action, il ne sait plus contrôler sa force, il se laisse envahir par cette vieille rancune, cherche la reddition complète de Squall pour assouvir quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas. Quelque chose qui effleure à peine son esprit avant de disparaître, comme consumé par le Brasier qu'il vient de lancer.

Il y a trop de choses que Seifer ne comprend pas, trop de choses qui le frustrent et dont les réponses semblent le diriger vers Squall.

Seifer a des amis, qui lui sont dévoués et qui le soutiennent dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, mais il veut que Squall soit à ses pieds et qu'il reconnaisse sa supériorité.

Cela l'enrage tellement que l'estoque part toute seule et traverse la chaire, traçant une ligne nette en travers du visage de son opposant.

Seifer jubile presque à la vue qui s'offre à lui, à la lueur furieuse qui s'allume dans le regard de Squall et c'est dans ce moment d'inattention que Squall arrive à lui rendre son coup.

C'est douloureux, mais Seifer n'a pas peur des cicatrices. Les cicatrices sont la preuve qu'une personne a enduré la douleur et Seifer a appris à endurer la douleur. Il n'est pas tout en esquive comme le gringalet en face de lui, il sait endurer un coup pour se créer une ouverture et donner, au final, le coup de grâce.

La vue de Seifer est brouillée par le sang, cependant, et le combat s'achève rapidement quand la Gunblade de Squall glisse des mains de son possesseur et qu'il s'écroule sur le sol.

Dans un automatisme perturbant, Seifer ramasse Squall dont les yeux restent difficilement ouvert et retourne doucement à l'école pour l'emmener auprès de l'infirmière. L'examen commence dans quelques heures et Seifer n'a pas envie d'être recalé avant même de s'y être présenté, même s'il sait déjà que Kadowaki va encore râler.

.

 **-5-**

Seifer n'est pas SeeD.

Seifer ne sera jamais SeeD.

Mais cela n'a pas empêché Seifer de présenter Linoa à Cid, de s'assurer que Cid lui viendrait en aide. Cela n'a pas non plus empêcher Seifer de briser toutes les règles de l'école pour foncer à Timber et juste agir pendant que Squall se retrouve à la tête de l'équipe que, lui, aurait dû diriger.

Non, Seifer ne sera jamais SeeD, mais Seifer est Chevalier.

Seifer a la tête pleine de rêves, Seifer a toujours eu la tête pleine de rêves et c'est comme si jamais personne ne l'avait jamais compris jusqu'à ce que son chemin croise celui de la Sorcière. Celui de Gouvernante.

Seifer avait oublié Gouvernante et si cela le travaille, il n'a pas le temps de se poser des questions. Les événements s'enchaînent trop rapidement et sa tête est pleine d'ordres, pleine de projets et de rêves, toujours plus de rêves.

Et aujourd'hui, il doit questionner Squall.

Seifer n'est pas d'humeur à être patient aujourd'hui et certainement pas avec Squall.

Squall, qui devait devenir SeeD avant lui. Squall, qui devait lui voler sa petite amie. Squall, qui devait le vaincre et l'humilier devant Gouvernante avant de s'attaquer à elle.

Dans sa cellule, Squall est inconscient. Le pic de glace qu'il a reçu n'a pas touché d'organes vitaux et Squall a beau être lié comme personne avec la pétasse de glace, l'attaque a quand même réussi à entamer sa résistance.

Mais Seifer ne compte pas le laisser roupiller tranquillement, ni même le laisser récupérer.

Il a besoin de le faire parler, de lui retirer rapidement toutes les informations dont Gouvernante a besoin.

Le frapper dans la cellule n'est qu'un avant-goût, ce n'est que pour faire bonne mesure et s'il le ramasse, ce n'est que pour mieux le frapper de nouveau face à son insupportable indifférence.

.

 **(1)**

Seifer ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il marche.

Il a faim, soif et ce n'est pas Odin qui peut lui apporter un quelconque soutien.

Pour cela, il faudrait que Odin soit encore à ses côtés. Odin aime les guerriers puissants, et Seifer n'a plus rien d'un guerrier.

Seifer vagabonde au milieu des plaines de sel d'Esthar et il essaye de passer inaperçu. C'est un comble pour lui, toujours obsédé par le regard des autres, en quête de reconnaissance.

Il n'y a plus de GF pour envahir son esprit, pour manger ses souvenirs et laisser le regret l'envahir malgré lui.

Seifer ne comprend pas tout ce qui s'est produit ces dernières semaines. Beaucoup de souvenirs ne sont pas revenus, il sent que la Sorcière, qui n'était pas Gouvernante car Gouvernante n'aurait fait de mal à personne, a agi sur son esprit sans qu'il n'en soit complètement conscient.

Mais peu importe s'il a en partie agi sans s'en rendre compte puisqu'il avait parfaitement conscience du reste ?

Seifer, qui rêvait d'être un héros, était juste devenu le méchant de l'Histoire.

Que peut-il espérer après ce qu'il a fait ? Après avoir continué en sachant que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire mais en refusant de faire marche arrière, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de marche arrière.

Après tout, Seifer avait tout perdu, que lui restait-il d'autre à faire que de s'accrocher à ses illusions ?

Seifer sent ses forces le quitter et même s'il s'accroche à Hypérion pour rester debout quelques pas de plus, il se rend compte qu'il est finalement prêt à tout abandonner.

Ici, au milieu du désert, loin de toute vie, il se sent prêt à recevoir le châtiment qu'il mérite.

Mais les choses ne se déroulent jamais comme Seifer s'y attend car, tandis que ses doigts relâchent doucement la poignet de sa Gunblade et que ses jambes se coupent sous lui, un bras le retient sous l'aisselle.

Il n'a pas besoin de relever la tête pour reconnaître le corps qui le relève, le bras qui agrippe fermement sa taille pour le maintenir afin que son autre main lui permette de porter une gourde à sa bouche.

« On t'a payé pour m'achever ? » demande-t-il entre deux gorgées, quand il s'en sent enfin capable.

L'autre reste silencieux mais, quand Seifer a terminé de boire, il ouvre les yeux et observe cette cicatrice qui barre le front de Squall avant de croiser son regard.

Il s'attend à croiser le regard d'un SeeD en mission, mais le Squall qu'il a devant lui ressemble plus au petit gamin qu'il était à l'orphelinat, avant le départ d'Ellone.

« Je suis là pour te ramener », finit-il par déclarer.

Cela lui parait trop beau pour être vrai, mais Seifer n'a pas la force de lutter et préfère croire qu'une nouvelle histoire s'offre à lui.

x

* * *

x

 _Et voilà !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce texte vous aura plu et que je n'aurais pas trop massacré ce jeu splendide.  
Fichtre, je suis vraiment amoureuse d'FF8._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça se trouve ça me donnera envie de récidiver MOUAHAHA !_


End file.
